My Deepest Secret
by ZeroKirby
Summary: Boba Fett has a big secret he that been keeping from everyone. When Rex and Ahsoka find out, It will take the three of them and throughout the galaxy. Rated M for a reason! Note: Triluna and the giant flaming spider don't belong to me. They belong to LongLiveTheClones.
1. Coruscanti Crash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Coruscanti Crash. I was wandering around the Resolute because well-there was nothing better to do. 'I think I might go have a Coruscanti Crash at the bar.' He thought to himself. As he was walking to the bar he felt the sudden urge to throw up. Not because of food poisoning, but there was a person with an absolutely nauseating presence nearby. 'I hope it's not-' "Why hello Trooper!" I heard the cheery voice of Chancellor Palpatine. The Chancellor was only here to visit the injured clones in the med bay. To provide reassurance that the Republic will take care of them. "You look a little green, my dear boy. Would you like something to drink?" Palpatine asked kindly. 'I'm probably greener than algae.' I thought to myself. "No thank you, sir." "May I inquire where you were headed?" "I was headed to the bar." Rex said nervously. "If I may do so, my dear boy, may I accompany you?" "Certainly, sir." 'I can't deny him a simple drink from the bar. That would be rude!'. "Well then, we must go before it closes!" -Palpatine POV 'Poor Trooper! He looks greener than an embarrassed Mirialan! I'm glad I went with him. I just want to make sure he doesn't upchuck.' "What is your name, Trooper?" I asked politely. His voice was barely audible. "Rex. Captain Rex, Sir." "Rex is a nice name, don't you think?" His face turned slightly red. "I-I-I guess?" "Oh hohohoh!" I chuckled at his reaction. "We have arrived our destination, Rex. Thank you for letting me walk with you. It's been a pleasure making your aquaintance. I'm due at the med bay in 15 minutes. See you later, Rex!" "It was my pleasure, sir." And with that, I headed to the med bay. "Rex was trying to prevent me from reading his thoughts? How curious." 'Very Curious.' "I shall have him checked for Midi-chlorines." 'If he is force sensitive, how will the Jedi Council react if I tell them?' I mused. 'I'll worry about that later. Off to the Med bay!' AN: Please Review! I worked hard on this! 


	2. Got any Midichlorines?

Hi everyone! Thank You for reading my story! I'm going to turn over a new leaf and work on my stories! So without further ado, he is the second chapter in My Deepest Secret! Rex POV "That was the Chancellor?" I asked myself. I walked over to the bar and took a seat. "What poison will ya' be havin' tonight?" the bartender asked me. "Ummm...I would a Coruscanti Crash." The bartender turned and walked away from me to make my drink. "That's an awfully strong drink you're having, Rex." I turned and looked to face none other than General Skywalker. "Ummmmm...Thanks?" The general chuckled and said, "Rex, you know I'm only kidding, right?" "Y-yeah. Where's Commander Tano?" "She's having a sparring match with Obi-Wan. Why do you ask?" "I-I need to talk to her." "Oh. Want to tell me about it?" "I-It's really personal." "Oh. I understand." "Here's yer' Coruscanti Crash." "Thanks." "Let me know if you need anything else." I took a big sip and looked over at the entrance to find Commander Tano. She had a thin layer of sweat coating her. "I'll beat you next time, Master Obi-wan!" She said jokingly. "You are getting better Ahsoka, don't give up." I stood up and walked over to her."Ahsoka, I need to talk to you." "About?" I leaned in and said very quietly, "I don't know for sure but I think I might be force-sensitive." she gasped, but then nodded solemnly. "How can you be sure?" "Earlier I wanted to throw up because Palpatine has a nauseating presence in the force." "We'll need to go to the med bay and have you checked for Midi-Chlorines." We got up and started down the identical corridors that led to the med bay. AN: So what did you think? Review please! 


	3. Friendly' Competition

AN: Hi there! Thank you for rading my story as usual, but I want to get on with it! this chapterwill be in Ahsoka's POV. Enjoy! "Miss Tano, the test is about to begin. Do you have any further questions?" said the medical droid. I looked over at Rex. He nodded slowly. "No questions here." "Alright. Let us begin." The Droid pulled out a syringe and injected it into Rex's upper right arm. "It's to knock him out." the droid said flatly. "Ahsoka, I feel slee-" Rex fell asleep. The droid pulled out another syringe, but this time, it was empty. It injected it yet again into Rex's upper right arm. Then B21 droid pulled the upper part of the syringe back, drawing crimson fluid. "Now that we have a blood sample, we can test for Midi-Chlorines." "Correct, Miss Tano." The droid walked over to a machine and inserted the syringe containing the blood into a small port in the machines side. I looked over at Rex. 'He looks very worried.' It was true. I could feel his uncertainty. 'If the results came back positive, how will this affect him as a soldier? More importantly, how will this affect him as a person? "The results are in, Miss Tano. Would you like to hear them?" "Yes, please." "It came back positive. He has approximately parts per square inch in his blood." My my mouth was wider than Jabba the Hutt's buttcrack. "How is this possible?" "I'm afraid that is unknown. What I'am certain is that this must be kept under wraps, unless absolutely necessary. He should be waking up soon, by the looks of it." "Ughh. How long was I out?" Rex asked me. "About half-hour." "How did it turn out?" "Positive." Rex groaned. "Why me? I'm just a expendable clone!" "No you're not, Rex. Don't talk like that! You are probably force-sensitive for a good reason!" "Fine, but don't tell another soul about this unless it's General Yoda." "You have my word, Rex." "Thank you, Commander." "You're welcome, Rexter." I looked at him and I could sense he was blushing at his pet name. 


	4. A mission to Kamino

Hey hey hey, it Zerokirby here! I present to you, the fourth installment of the "My Deepest Secret" Saga! Rex POV "So what are we going do now, Ahsoka?" "Well, we can tell Master Yoda about this, or, we can tell Skyguy." "I'll stick with Yoda, Thank you very much." We continued our way down the corridor when we felt the urge to gag. "It's probably Chancellor Palpatine. He's walking away." Ahsoka said calmly. "THANK goodness I was about to throw up my stomach!" I said. The rest of the way to the bridge was pretty quiet, save for the occasional clone walking by. We arrived at the bridge around 1100. "You're late, Rex and Ahsoka." said Obi-Wan. "Late for what?" I asked. "For the mission briefing." "Well, I don't certainly remember anything about a mission!" shouted Ahsoka. "AHSOKA, watch your tone." General Skywalker said sternly. "Yes, Master." "Whats the mission about?" I inquired. "We are going to Kamino. There have been reports of Separatist activities going on down there. We need you and Ahsoka to go down there and investigate." said Obi-Wan. "Will we have backup at the ready?" This was going to be hard from what I can tell from past experiences. "Unfortunately, no. All the troopers are still recovering from the last battle." "Well then, will there be any questions?" General Skywalker asked. "No? Then get ready, because we arrive...Now!" "We've been moving this whole time?" Ahsoka asked. "Ever since I said, 'mission', yes." We then were dissmissed to go get ready. I didn't need to carry much. All I had packed was my medpack, spare charges for my blasters, and some enhanced binoculars that let me have thermal vision. I walked over to Ahsoka's quarters and asked her, "Are you ready yet, Commander?" "Almost, just a second!" came the reply. "Alright. I'm ready now." "Good, because we are leaving in...Fierfek! NOW!" "I'll Race ya', Rexter!" "You are so ON!" "GO!" she shouted. We sprinted as fast as we could towards the hangar. Our first mission together, Just Me and Her. 


	5. Greetings from Kamino!

Hello! Lets continue with the story! Rex POV By the time we arrived at the hangar, we didn't really care who won. "WOO!*pant* That was exhilirating!" Ahsoka replied. "But I'm Tired!" I said. "Less of the bellyaching, Rex." "There you two are. I didn't expect you to get here so fast!" General Skywalker had arrived before we did. "Let's just say, Master, that Me and Rex had some 'friendly competition.' That's how we got here." "Well, Snips, are you ready for your first mission with just Captain Rex?" "Yes Master." We walked over to the Twilight. "Rex, make sure she comes back in one piece, understood?" I looked at him through my helmet and firmly replied,"Understood, Sir. I'll take good care of her." "Alright. Lets get you two going, then." Ahsoka and I walked into the cockpit of the Twilight. "I'll fly, Commander." "Fine. But I get to fly on the way back, deal?" I smiled and said, "Deal." I started the Twilight up and flew towards my home, Kamino. - Getting through the atmosphere wasn't easy, as on Kamino, it storms ALL the time. But I managed. As we approached the landing pad, I noticed Ahsoka was getting nervous. "What's the matter, Little Un'?" "O-Oh nothing it's just that-What if you get hurt, Rex? I don't know what I'd do without you!" "Don't worry, Commander. I'll be fine." I said reassuringly. I brought the Twilight in gently and landed. We got out and immediatley we got greeted with sheets of rain. "Why didn't we bring an umbrella?" I heard Ahsoka groan. "Lets get inside before we get sick!" I shouted to her through the rain. "Watch your step!" We heard someone shout. I looked up and saw Lama Su standing in the doorway. We were almost at the door when a loud clap of thunder boomed and scared Ahsoka, causing her to slip and face plant into the ground. *BOOOOM!* "EEP! Whooooaaaa! OOF!" I walked over to where she was and helped her up. "You ok, Commander?" I asked out of instinct. "Yes, I'am fine, Rex. Please. Just call me Ahsoka, Not my title, Ok?" I was about to reply when Lama Su spoke. "Hello, Padawan Ahsoka. It's a pleasure to see your face again, 7567." "I also known as Rex." "I've heard of both of your endeavors among the GAR, and I must say, I'm very proud of you, Rex and Miss Tano." We walked through the door. "There are towels if you need them." said Lama Su. "Thank you." came Ahsoka's reply. We Walked down the sterile corridor and stopped at a door. "This is where you and Rex will be staying during your investigation." the Kaminoan showed us into the room. There was a bathroom, complete with the standard refresher. The master bedroom was decent sized, but the bed was out of order and the pillows were on the floor. I looked at the living room and included a messy couch and a HoloTv. The Kitchen was a hot mess, but the kitchen itself was average sized. "However, I must apologize for the mess. We decided to leave it undisturbed as the last occupant was lazy in cleaning up after himself." "Who was the last occupant?" I heard Ahsoka ask. "That is information we cannot disclose to you, Miss Tano. I hope you enjoy your stay here during your investigation. Good day to you both." With that being said, Lama Su walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "I wonder who the last occupant was?" I asked. "Who Knows? We will find out soon enough." said Ahsoka. "What do you mean?" I questioned. She smiled and replied, "Let's just say that we are gonna do a little research of our own." I liked the look on her face. Maybe we will have some fun after all on this mission. 


	6. A big discovery

HI! Again, thank you for reading my story, for those of you who have read it thus far. Review please, tell me what you like, what you don't like. am I babbling again? On to the story! Ahsoka POV I rolled over to Rex on the bed and shook him to wake him up. "Rex. Rex! WAKE UP! We are going to investigate on the Separatist activity!" I heard him groan in displeasure. "Why do we have to wake so kriffin' early?" "We need to get on with the mission." "What about finding out who last occupied this room?" "That can wait. Our current mission is more of importance." I replied. "Alright, alright! Let me go get washed up and get my armor!" I heard him go into the refresher and went...well you know what I'm taking about. After he turned on the shower, I went to go get the clothes I packed and got the soap I brought. It smell's of what humans call, 'green apples.' I was startled out of my 'trance' by a certain clone captain standing just outside of the refresher, with a towel around his waist. Water was trickling down his chest and on his nipples. My montrals were turning a light grey, which meant I was blushing. He looked like a GOD. I was startled again out of my stupor, when he spoke. "Well? Aren't you going to get in the shower?" I tried not to look at his ripped abs. "O-Of course!" as I walked past him, I caught a whiff of his manly odor. I stepped into the shower and got out my clothes from yesterday. "Oh! I almost forgot! Rex, could you hand me the towel?" the reply was a hand sticking through the doorway with the towel. "Here." "Thank you. Don't look when I get out." "Why would I look at you naked?" My montrals turned almost completely grey. "Just don't look." I started washing up when the water stopped running. "Sith spit!" I had to get out. I grabbed the towel and started drying off. I slowly worked my way down, drying each part of my skin. That's when I noticed a slip of flimsie tucked in between the mirror and wall. "What's this?" I pulled it out of it's hiding spot. I realized this was not flimsy. It was too thick to be flimsy. I turned it over and my eyes widened. It's a photo of the legendary bounty hunter, Jango Fett. Rex POV. I was almost ready to go when I tripped over Ahsokas' bag. "Ahsoka, could you please not leave your bag on the kriffin' floor!" There was no reply. "Ahsoka? Are you ok?" I heard nothing until she shouted, "Rex, I think you should take a look at what I just found!" I walked into the refresher. I noticed she had something in her hands. "What is that thing?" I asked. "Look!" came the reply. She handed me the item. What I saw just about made my jaw fall off its hinges. I flipped it over and noticed there was something faintly written. "Ahsoka, look! There's something written on the back!" I showed her it and took it back from me. "It's in mando'a. Think you could translate?" she asked. "No, but I think Su can." "Let's take it to her!" "Get dressed first. I can see your rack." "Oh. I forgot." She walked out of the refresher, her montrails blushing fiercely. I chuckled. "When will the fun ever end?" I couldn't help but smile. 


	7. Revelations

I"m back! Good news! I have just gotten an application for Star Wars: The Old Republic! I'll tell you about that later. On with the story! -Rex POV We walked out the door of our apart to find Su. The hallways were whiter than snow. 'How typical.' I thought. Five minutes have passed and there she was, in all her xenophobic glory. "Lama Su! Look at what we have found in the refresher at our apartment!" I heard Ahsoka shout. "What is it, child?" "We found a photo of Jango Fett." I said dryly. "Yeah, there is something on the back written in Mando'a. We would like you to translate it for us, if you can, please." She looked at us and nodded solemnly. "I can provide a rough translation." she said. We handed her the photo and she took a good look. The Kaminoan looked back at us. "I believe it says, 'Boba, if you find this, I want you to know I'am not dead. I had someone surgically modified to look exactly like me. I have been hiding on Mandalore. You should know where. With Love, Jango.' Our eyes nearly popped out of our heads. "That can't be! I saw him get decapitated!" I cried. "I need to tell Master Windu!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Miss Tano, that would not be a wise thing to do. Jango has great love for his son, and interfering with that would devastate both Jango and Boba." The kaminoan said. "She's right Ahsoka. Plus, I personally, would love to meet my 'Father'." "Oh, fine. I won't tell Windu!" "Good, because we are finding Boba and telling him this." Ahsokas' eyes widened. "What? We don't even know where to begin looking!" "I do." Lama Su said. "Before I met him, He told me of a bounty hunter he was good friends with." "Who?" I asked. "Her name was Aurra Sing." 


	8. Boba's Sorrow

Want me to continue, or shall I babble? Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! Ahsoka POV I looked at Su and asked, "Hey Su, think you could, you know, cover up our search?" She looked at us thoughtfully and replied, "Let me see what I can do. This is obviously more important than your current mission. I'll do the best I can. Besides, there aren't any Separatists here." "Thank you." said Rex. "Quickly now, I fear your master will be calling! I'll distract him! You get to the landing pad!" "Right! Come on, Rex!" "I'm getting our weapons!" came the reply. "Hurry!" Oh no. 'Footsteps!' "Rex! Someone's coming!" "Hide!" but it was too late. The person had turn the corner and was glaring daggers at us. "Who the **** are you and why are you going through MY apartment?" I looked at him. He had long, brown, hair and had the exact skin color of a clone. 'I know who this is!' I thought. "Hey, your name happen to be-" "Boba Fett. The only son of Jango Fett." Boba said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Rex spoke up. "Well, look at what we found!" Rex handed him the photo. "Look at the back." Boba flipped it over and read the message. "What the-I thought he was dead!" I replied, "That's what we thought, until we found this tucked behind the mirror in the bathroom." "I want to look for him. NOW." demanded Boba. "Alright! Let's get back to the Twilight." said Rex. "Next stop, Mandalore!" I said cheerfully. "I'm coming for you, father." Boba said quietly. Boba Fett POV The jump to hyperspace was really nauseating. 'At least Slave I wasn't this nauseating.' I thought to myself. "Boba, are you alright? I can sense your angst. It's coming off in waves!" I heard the jedi get up and walk over to me. "Hey, are you alright, Little Un'?" She said with great concern. I felt my eyes start to water. I tried to hold back the tears, but they were just too strong. "Yes. I'm fine." "No, you're not, Boba. I can feel your sorrow. Believe me, I know what it's like to almost lose someone you love." The tears were flowing freely. "Y-You do?" I managed to croak. "Yes. But now I want you to let all of that sorrow and despair go. It's not healthy to bottle your emotions up." I started to cry even harder than before, sobs shuddering throughout my body. I didn't know how long I was grieving until the blue clone said, "Coming out of hyperspace in...five...four...three...two...one..." I heard the ship come out of hyperspace. I looked at the jedi and said, "I-I didn't know jedi could be so nice." She smiled and replied, "Please, call me Ahsoka." I smiled back. "Thank you, Ahsoka." "Your welcome, Little Un'." Please Review! 


	9. Boba's Secret Love

Finally! We got some rain here in the midwest! It's been so dry here, the grass is almost completely brown! I'll pm you if you are interested. On with the story! -Boba POV Finally, I would see my dad again, after so many years of thinking he was dead. All that sorrow and despair was pent up, so it came out as a thirst for revenge. "Attention passengers, we are now beginning the landing proceedures. Please strap on your seatbelts, and hold on to your shebs! Thank you for choosing Twilight Airways!" Ahsoka said jokingly over the intercom. I chuckled to myself. She walked out from the cockpit and sat next to me."Are you excited, Little Un'? I'm here for you if you need anything." She said to me."WHEEEEEEEE!" I replied. I heard the ship grind to a halt on the landing pad. We had landed. "COME ON! I WANNA GO SEE MY DAD!" I shouted. "Alright, alright! We're coming!" I heard the Blue clone yell. The hatch opened. We arrived at Mandalore. "Alright. I think me and the blue one should lead."I have a name, You know! It's Rex!" "Correction. I think me and REX should lead the way." "Why?" I started to dig around in my pockets. "Because, I know for a fact where I can find him." I got out a small device. "Pardon the expression, but, What the hell is THAT?" I heard Rex ask. "This is a genetic tracking device. I simply take the needle and inject it into my bloodstream and it will search for matches in blood types! I know for a fact that my dad has the rarest blood type. So it'll be easy!" I said proudly. "Well, what are you waiting for, inject it!" Rex said. I took the needle and injected it into my upper arm. I pulled the handle back, drawing out warm blood. I put the blood sample into the slot. It beeped only once, indicating a match. "Got a match. Let's go." It displayed a map of the area. "He's in a muddy part of this area." said Ahsoka. "It appears that the most direct way to him is through..." "A trail of mud, I know. I've been here before." I said flatly. So we started to walk towards the trail. It wasn't long before we were ankle-high in mud. Each step was getting harder to take. Until Rex got stuck and couldn't pull his foot out. "Ughh. I hate this kriffing mud!" He pulled his foot out, but his boot didn't come with. "OH GREAT! MY BOOT IS STUCK! HOW SWELL!" He took another step and it wasn't long before he lost his other boot, too. "A little help, if you don't mind!" Me and Ahsoka slogged ourway through the dark brown mud. "Alright grab my boot with both hands, and on the count of three, pull straight up as hard as you can." said Rex. "One...Two...Three!" We started to pull up. After around thirty seconds, his boot came out with a wet 'pop'! "Alright, let's go get my other one." We walked over to his other boot. I looked at his bootless feet. They were bare, and covered in mud. "Same proceedure as before. one...two...three!" It wasn't as hard as the first one, but it still took quite the effort. It came out the same way. "I think I'm gonna go the rest of this barefoot, because I don't want a repeat of this fiasco." We continued on our merry way, with Rexs' feet absolutely covered in mud until we arrived at our destination. "We are here!" I proclaimed. "Well, at least you still have your precious boots, Rexie." Ahsoka said jokingly. "Not another word to the other clones, Snips." "Oooo, Burn, Ahsoka. Call the fire department!" "Can we please just go in the Kriffing house!" "Sure thing, SNIPS." She glared at me and I turned to face the door. I knocked three times. We waited a few moments before the door opened. A familiar face appeared. "Boba, is that you?" "Dad!" I squealed at the top of my lungs. I ran up to dad and gave him the biggest hug I have ever given him. "I missed you, Dad!" I started crying. "I missed you too, son. Who are your friends?" "Oh! That's Ahsoka, and that's Clone Captain Rex!" She curtsied and Rex merely waved. "You wouldn't happen to be..my clone, Captain?" "I'am." "Come on, let's go inside." said my Dad. Jango POV I invited them inside my home. "Here, have a seat." I gestured towards the couch. They sat down, except for who was playing with my boots and his. "Keep em' I have another pair." I looked at his boots. They looked like they got stuck in the mud. Rex looked at me funny and put mine on. "Those look too big for you." I simply stated. "I know." "Tell you what. Give those back, and I will order you a pair, just like those." "Deal." He handed me my boots back and I set them on my lap. "So, Boba, how did you find me?" "With my genetic tracking device." "You still have that after I threw it out?" "What? I knew I was going to need it if you couldn't find your way home or if something happened to you! I love you too much to lose you again!" I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Boba. Privately. We'll talk more later." Boba got up and walked with me to my bedroom. "I love you too, Boba Fett." (WARNING: YAOI/INCEST SCENE) I pulled him close to me and started undoing his belt. He pulled my shirt off. I tugged off his pants and underwear. He undid my belt and ripped off my pants. I pulled down my boxers and he started to stroke my enlarged member. "NNGH!" I moaned. 'Where did he learn to pleasure me so well?' I thought. He let go and motioned for me to do the same. I stroked his manhood and he stroked mine. We both almost climaxed when Boba broke off and said, "Hurry up and stick yours in!" He bent over and I thrusted in towards his sweet spot. "JANGO!" he shouted. Fortunately, the door was shut and the room is sound-proof. I started stroking his member while thrusting into him. "NNGH!" I grunted in pleasure. "JANGO! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" "ME TOO! I LOVE YOU BOBA!" "I LOVE YOU TOO JANGO!" We both practically exploded cum from our dicks. "Ahhhh. That was good, dad." "I will never, ever stop loving you, Boba." He smiled. "And I will Always love you, Dad." "I have something to ask you." I walked to the jewelry box I had been saving for him. I grabbed it and walked over to him. I knelt down to him and asked, "Boba Fett, will you be my cyr'ika and marry me?" His eyes widened. "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" "You've made me the happiest man in the galaxy. I love you, Boba." "I love you too, Dad." I was going to get married to the one I truly loved. My son, Boba. Suprise! Jango and Boba are going to get married! Let me ask you this-Who saw that coming? Review! I worked super hard on this! It's my longest chapter yet! 


	10. Mandalorian Vows' and Filthy Boots

I think I'll just go on with the story! Jango POV We walked out from our bedroom, heading back into the living room. "Where did Ahsoka go, Rex?" I asked my clone. "I don't know. And could someone wash my boots? My feet are getting cold!" He didn't look to happy. Boba looked at him and said, "Huh. I guess that's why you should wear socks." "My feet would slide around in my boots! Plus, I don't have to wear socks!" "Let's go look for Ahsoka." I said. We walked towards the door when we heard the bathroom door open. Ahsoka came out. She looked at us as if we said something ridiculous. "What? I had to go pee!" Boba looked at her. "Oh. Well then, guess what?" "What?" "Dad and I are going to get married! I'm no force-user, but I think this is right thing to do." I looked at her and Rex and said, "Don't worry. The wedding itself isn't very long." "I fully support your decision, I'm your best friend, Boba, and I said I would be here for you, no matter what. And I'm here for you. However, I must confess something too." "What?" "Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum, Rex." I looked at her and just about fainted. Rex looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What? What did she say?" "She said she loves you in Mando'a." Rex looked at me, then her and promptly fainted. "That went well." said Ahsoka. "Indeed." I replied. "I think we should start with our wedding, Dad." "Alright, here we go." Me and Boba started at the same time. "Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde." Ahsoka looked at us both. "That was really anticlimatic." Boba looked at her sheepishly. "Not as climatic as the sex we are going to have!" Her montrals turned a light grey. "Perhaps later, Boba. We should focus on getting Rex conscious. Go get a bucket of cold water." "Sure thing, Dad." Boba went off to find a bucket. "Now about that boot order." I said to myself. "Found one!" Boba came walking in with a bucket of water. "Alright. Go dump it on him." He walked over to Rex and promptly dumped the bucket of icy cold water all over his head. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! THAT'S COLD!" "Hahahaha!" Ahsoka wasn't even trying to hold back the laughter. "How would you like if you got a bucketful of freezing water dumped on You?" Her laughter immediately ceased. "Boba, go clean his boots. They are filthy with with a capital 'F'." I said in disgust. "Come on Rex. Let's go wash your tootsies! Hahahaha!" "How childish." "Not as childish as you playing with your boots!" Boba smirked. He looked over at Ahsoka. He spoke in a very grave tone, not unlike my voice when I get serious. "Not another word to the other clones, Ahsoka." She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I can't guarantee that." Rex scowled as he and Boba walked into the 'fresher. Rex POV *note takes place shortly after they walk into the bathroom. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but this foot massage feels so good, it makes me wanna orgie with Boba.' I thought pleasently. 'But he's married!' "Done with your tootsies! Now onto your boots!" He took my boots and sniffed them. "ACK! These smell likd a Bantha's shebs!" "Just clean them." "Why does Ahsoka LOOOVVEE you?" "We spend alot of time together. Like that time me and her went to Triluna to destroy a factory that produced bitchfully painfully blaster rounds. They are called 'clone-shredder rounds.' I, being the lucky man I'am, got shot with one of these demon-rounds. Shattered my kneecap." "How are you able to walk now?" He asked while finishing up with scrubbing my left boot. "Got a replacement kneecap. Prosthetic." "Oh." "So we had destroyed the factory. We fled up to cave, which had a giant flaming spider that explodes when you kill it." "Sounds fun. Think You and Dad could take me there one day?" "Finish cleaning my right boot, kid, then I'll talk about it with him later." "Finished. Want me to put them back on you erotically?" "Knock yourself out." "Ahhhh, that's so good. OH YES! You're killing me! OH MY GOD!" I said taking in all the pleasure from him putting my boots back on. He finished. "Not a word of this to Dad, Ok?" "Sure thing, kid." We got up and left the bathroom. AUGHHH! THE CHEESE! *runs for fondue pot and bread* How fluffy. REVIEW! pwease? 


	11. New Arrival

-Rex POV "So, What are we going to do now, Ahsoka?" I asked. She thought for a moment before replying, "We could desert. There's really no point in going back towards the mindless slaughtering of your brothers." "Uhh... You do know that if they find, you'll be trialed for treason?" added Boba. I looked at him. "I'm well aware of that risk." Jango got up from his sofa. "Now that this issue is covered, we can discuss jobs. So, who wants to bounty hu-" He was cutoff by a strange noise. "I hear voices." stated Ahsoka. "Sounds like it came from the bedroom." said Boba. "Whoever they are, I hope they aren't hostile." added Jango. "I think we should go investigate." I said. "Jango and Ahsoka, take the left hallway. Boba and I will take the right hallway." "Alrighty, then, lets go Rex." Boba casually said. We started to walk down the dark hallway that led to the bedroom. "I'm scared, Rex." "Don't be, Little Un'." I replied. "Is that my nickname?" I thought for a moment. "Apparently so." We came up to the doorway. "I hear whoever is speaking!" Boba said. I heard a certain torgrutan's voice. "Rex, are you there?" "More or less, Miss Tano." The door opened. "Well, well, well, What do we have here? A clone captain, two bounty hunters, and a torgrutan female. Charming." said the figure. "How the kriff did you get here? I sense the dark side surrounding you, stranger." "It wouldn't take a jedi to sense that, Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Learner to the great and mighty Anakin Skywalker." retorted the figure. "How did you know?" I asked. "Irrelevant. I got so caught up, I forgot to introduce myself." The figure cleared his throat. "My name is Ryan the Great Devourer." Jango looked at Ryan. "How did you end up here?" "Transporter." He said simply. "I can sense your uneasiness, Ahsoka." He chuckled. "Rest assured, I'am no sith, or dark acolyte." His voiced morphed into Jango's. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango scowled. "I'm only going to say this once, Ryan. DO NOT mock me. Do it once more, and it shall be the very last thing you do." Ryan returned the threat with a simple retort. "Such empty threats. A simple man attacking what he doesn't know." That really set off Jango. But before he could reply, Boba cut in. "Hey, buddy, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" "As you wish." Jango walked over to Ryan. "I've seen you somewhere before... Not sure where, but I've seen you. Would the name, 'Concorde Dawn' ring a bell, by any chance?" I looked at Ryan. He appeared to be thinking. "Yes, It does sound familiar. It brings up a few memories. Oh, Yes! OF COURSE! You're the Mandalorian from the battle of Galdirran! Come now, I have things to share with you!" Ryan started down the hallway. "I guess that means that we should follow him." Ahsoka stated. "Agreed." said Jango. I sighed inwardly. Here we go again, off on yet another adventure. Meanwhile back on Coruscant... The council room was filled with Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. To a non-force user, they would seem quiet. However, to a force sensitive, they are brimming with uncertainty. "A disturbance in the force, I sense." spoke Yoda. "Feel it too, Master Windu?" The korun replied, "It feels very dark and sad, Almost resentful. The dark presence makes me feel uncomfortable." "Judge, do not by exterior. Important, the inside is. In time, find out, we will." "Ok Master Yoda, but I hope that is soon. I don't know how many more casualties the Republic can take." And with that, they continued meditating. 


	12. A suprise! :O

Jango: IMMA HURT YOU FOR MOCKING ME! Me: OY! You Can't Catch Me! I'm The GINGERBREAD MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eat MY dust, slowpoke! *RUNS AWAY* Oh HI! Umm... You're probably wondering why I haven't updated! I tell you at the end. Jango: *Ignites Jetpack Me: O_O Gotta "FLY!" Jango: That was just bad. My POV "I'm fucking HUNGRY!" I cried. "Ugghh. Do you ever stop eating?" Groaned Rex. "And do you ever stop looking like Jay-Jay?" came my snarky reply. "Hey!" Boba yelled. "I really think you should stop being a dick, Ry-Ry." "Oh, we are going to use pet names, are we? Well, TWO can play at that game, SNIPS!" "HOW the hell did you know that's what my master calls me? And is that a lightsaber in your pocket?" "Yes. Mediacom can come after dinner. LOL. LMFAOROF! Yes. This is a lightsaber." I plopped down on the sofa in Jango's living room. I ignited my lightsaber. "OH HELL NO! I won't have any lightsabers ignited in my house!" I heard Jango yell. "Put that thing away, Ryan! Those things are dangerous!" Yelled Boba. "As you wish." I put out my lightsaber. Jango walked into the room, with a smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" A few seconds of silence before a loud "BOO!" resonated behind me. "HOLY FUCKING KRIFF!" I started panting. I turned around to find Rex cackling madly. Jango yelled at me for using 'kriff'. "Why did you use kriff?" "Because I heard you say it, and Rex," SLAP! I slapped Rex across the face. "Don't ever scare me like that!" "Sorry." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the little men's room." Jango POV I watched as he got up and went to use the bathroom. "Oy! WHO pissed all over the seat! BOBA FETT!" Boba smirked. Then he cackled. "SORRY!" "RAINBOW LOVER!" "How did you-" "I'm the one who's writing this STORY!" I laughed. "LOL. Fourth wall breakage!" "DRAWCIA! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE! Lemme' guess," "Fourth wall breakage?" they said at the same time. "Who's Drawcia?" I asked. "Say WHAT? You don't who she is?" "I turned Kirby into a fucking ball! He rolled his way to fight me! USING MY PAINTBRUSH!" "Who the kriff is Kirby?" asked Rex. Ryan walked out of the bathroom. "I should my sith lighting on you for asking such a question!" I watched helplessly as purple lightning flowed from his fingertips. "GAAHHHH!" "REX!" Cried Ahsoka. Drawcia was cackling for no reason. Boba was staring at Ryan in awe. I was watching helplessly. Ahsoka was getting ready to throw something at Ryan. And a knock was heard on the door. LOL. Cliffhangars. 


	13. Ryan's Wrath

Want me to continue, or shall I babble? Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! Ahsoka POV I looked at Su and asked, "Hey Su, think you could, you know, cover up our search?" She looked at us thoughtfully and replied, "Let me see what I can do. This is obviously more important than your current mission. I'll do the best I can. Besides, there aren't any Separatists here." "Thank you." said Rex. "Quickly now, I fear your master will be calling! I'll distract him! You get to the landing pad!" "Right! Come on, Rex!" "I'm getting our weapons!" came the reply. "Hurry!" Oh no. 'Footsteps!' "Rex! Someone's coming!" "Hide!" but it was too late. The person had turn the corner and was glaring daggers at us. "Who the **** are you and why are you going through MY apartment?" I looked at him. He had long, brown, hair and had the exact skin color of a clone. 'I know who this is!' I thought. "Hey, your name happen to be-" "Boba Fett. The only son of Jango Fett." Boba said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Rex spoke up. "Well, look at what we found!" Rex handed him the photo. "Look at the back." Boba flipped it over and read the message. "What the-I thought he was dead!" I replied, "That's what we thought, until we found this tucked behind the mirror in the bathroom." "I want to look for him. NOW." demanded Boba. "Alright! Let's get back to the Twilight." said Rex. "Next stop, Mandalore!" I said cheerfully. "I'm coming for you, father." Boba said quietly. Boba Fett POV The jump to hyperspace was really nauseating. 'At least Slave I wasn't this nauseating.' I thought to myself. "Boba, are you alright? I can sense your angst. It's coming off in waves!" I heard the jedi get up and walk over to me. "Hey, are you alright, Little Un'?" She said with great concern. I felt my eyes start to water. I tried to hold back the tears, but they were just too strong. "Yes. I'm fine." "No, you're not, Boba. I can feel your sorrow. Believe me, I know what it's like to almost lose someone you love." The tears were flowing freely. "Y-You do?" I managed to croak. "Yes. But now I want you to let all of that sorrow and despair go. It's not healthy to bottle your emotions up." I started to cry even harder than before, sobs shuddering throughout my body. I didn't know how long I was grieving until the blue clone said, "Coming out of hyperspace in...five...four...three...two...one..." I heard the ship come out of hyperspace. I looked at the jedi and said, "I-I didn't know jedi could be so nice." She smiled and replied, "Please, call me Ahsoka." I smiled back. "Thank you, Ahsoka." "Your welcome, Little Un'." Please Review! 


End file.
